1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal limiters, and in particular, to signal voltage limiters in which the output signal voltage peaks can be selectively limited to different voltages.
2. Related Art
Signal limiters are often used to limit signal voltages in a system to avoid undesired effects from nonlinear circuit operations, such as amplifier saturation and creation of signal harmonics and intermodulation signals. Such signal voltage limiters typically use diode clamps which clamp the intended signal to one or more fixed circuit voltages from which the clamped signal voltage differs by the voltage drops of the clamping diodes. However, strict reliance on the clamping diodes limits the accuracy of such voltage clamping with typical clamping errors of tens of millivolts.